Vindicated
by aca-avenger
Summary: Outtake"You run your long boney fingers through her auburn curls and hope she doesn’t notice, and you take the time to smell her hair, hoping you’ll remember it forever. Hoping her embrace will be enough to last a lifetime,not knowing that it will have to


Vindicated

"I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well,

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself."

- Vindicated, Dashboard Confessional.

Author's Note: I've wanted to try a bit of second person writing, since one of my friends wrote a couple of story in second person. So I'm experimenting, sorry if it's horrible. This story is Lily and Severus' last moments together before she went hiding with James. Severus x Lily friendship. I do not own anything you recognized, it's JK Rowling's, and if I was her I wouldn't be writing wrock songs in my spare time.

* * *

You sit at the bar, with utmost terror, has she come to yell at you all over again, to cry all over again. Or maybe just maybe, she'll find it deep inside herself to forgive, your life's worst mistake. That mistake changed everything.

Sitting at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron isn't a rare scene for you. Tom actually knows your drink, and how you'll always have five; no more or no less. Ever since you became of age you would come here every weekend and dry to drink her away, to drink it all away. Yet it never worked.

This time was different, every time you heard the creaky door open, you'd still stare at your drink, but this time you'd quickly change your gaze from your drink to doorway. Then when she finally does appear in the doorway, you look back to bar just as quick.

You hadn't seen her in almost two years, her hair was still that eye catching auburn, and her eyes still gave you goose bumps. You could hear her footsteps, with everyone you'd flinch. You were afraid that she'd come running and start yelling, you were terrified, yet you wanted to see her so bad. She took the seat next to you, "Good evening, Sev." Her voice was chilling to you; still it gave you a sense of hope. She said your name, she didn't call you "Snape" or "Snivellus" like you thought she would, she talked to you just like she would if you were friends.

"Lily, it is great to see you." You said while she smiled back at you. "I know that we've had our differences since I insulted you at a time when I was extremely frustrated and wanted to show that I was independent. I know I have tried to apologize many times," You pause for a moment. "I would like to apologize now. I assumed that this was why you wished to speak to me tonight. If it was not, I still hope you accept my apology." You hung your head, and stared at your empty glass in front of you. The smile on her face matched the sorrow in your voice, her smile turned to somewhat of a glare.

"Severus, you are quite right. I did come here to talk about that." You look up the glare transformed back into her infamous smile. "It was years ago Sev, I know James was being a git to you, I've finally smarted up, I forgive you." Your face filled with shock, your eyes widen as you turn to look at her breathtaking face. Your cheerless face smiles for the first time in years. Your insides flipside, your face doesn't know how to express all this happiness you feel for it has been far too long. She goes to hug you like she did when you were seven; your heart tells you to kiss her but your head tells you just too quietly hug back. You follow your head as you have for years. You know she's not yours like she could have been, like she should have been. You knew her better than James did, but when it came to fighting for her; you just fought between yourselves over childish non-sense, who knew that one word could change everything so quickly.

"Sev, I can't stay here, James and I are leaving with Harry tonight." You never noticed but she brought her owl with her, "Take him, he'll know where we are, write to me Severus. I'm sorry that I never forgave you before now, I'll miss you." She starts to cry, you wipe the tears off her cheek even though you know you shouldn't. Her owl just perching on the bar staring at you.

She goes to hug you again, this time you know that you may never see her again but pray that you do. You run your long bony fingers through her auburn curls and hope she doesn't notice, and you take the time to smell her hair, hoping you'll remember it forever. Hoping her embrace will be enough to last a lifetime, not knowing that it will have to. As she starts to let go of you, you decide not to let go but tighten the embrace instead. You realize that your shoulder is becoming wetter by the second, you let go but still hold her by the shoulders. There are tears coming down her face like they would from a young child who accidentally found out the truth about Santa Claus.

"Sev, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I won't come back, or if I do come back, that I won't have anyone beside me." She said through the tears. You didn't know what quite to say, she had the right to be scared, but the Lily Evans you knew wasn't afraid of anything. She pulled you back into a hug for one final time, your face became wet from her tears as she kissed you on the cheek goodbye, you let go of her for one last time. If you had only known that this would be the last time you would have never let go. Her tears on your cheek became mixed with your own; it the first time since that night with Dumbledore you had cried in front of someone. The tears run down your cheek and your squish nose, you couldn't hide them anymore like you did for years.

"Don't worry, I'll write to you, I promise. You, Harry, and James will be alright." You said to her in a calm voice, even though you were shaking on the inside. You took the silver goblin-made chain your mother gave you for your eleventh birthday from your neck and placed in her now pale hands. "Take this, so I'll be with you always." She knew what the chain was, where you had gotten it, and how important it was to you.

"Sev, I can't take this." She said caringly. "I know your Mum gave it to you before she died. I know how much it means to you." Her voice was now almost a whisper. You just stared back at her. "Lily, take it." You said to her as you let go of her hands.

She wiped the tears from eyes, "Goodbye, Sev." She walked away from you, out the creaky door of the Leaky Cauldron for one last time; out of your sight for one last time. You sat back on your stool, and pulled a piece of parchment of his coat pocket, picked up a quill from behind the bar and dipped it in ink of the blackest color. Tom appeared from out back, carrying your fifth and last drink of the night, "Here you go, Severus." "Thank you Tom." You replied to him

Before you started to write anything you took out your wand and stirred your drink seven times counterclockwise then once in the opposite direction, then knocked it all back. You put your quill to the paper, you penned, "Dear Lily," You thought considering you had loads of emotion in you now it was best to start on your promise now.


End file.
